


Dark Room

by NotSoHumanAnymore



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hallucinations, Mention of abuse, Mink appears at the end, Restraint never became Ren, Sexual Slavery, i might continue this, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotSoHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was used to this. He was used to being locked in dark rooms and small spaces when he wasn't being used. It had been his entire world since he was thirteen. And as long as things didn't change, as long as he wasn't given or claimed by another gang, then he could survive just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an idea I've had for a while. I'm still not sure if I want to go through with this.
> 
> Edit: I have expanded this idea in a fic called Embracing the Unknown so if you like this and want more please go read it :)

The room was dark, far too dark to see. A dull light shone through the cracks in the door and appeared as thin limes on the stone wall opposite it. Their dim glow was all but swallowed up by the all consuming darkness. It provided little help to the inhabitant of the small room.

Aoba shifted on the threadbare mattress, the old spirngs screeching in protest. The sound assaulted his overly sensative ears. His muscles tensed and hot pain shot across his shoulders. For a few moments he wondered if he'd pulled somethijg, but then the pain ebbed away as he allowed himself to relax.

'We've really let ourself go, haven't we?' Desire commented.

'You say that like this was our choice.' Restraint growled back, his voice dripping with malice.

'I'm just saying that we sould have at least some muscle with how much we fuck.' Desire replied.

'Really?'

'Oh I'm sorry, how much we get fucked. Is that better?'

'No, its not.'

'Well sorry I just wanted to voice my thoughts.'

'Aren't your thoughts our thoughts, because we're the same person?' Reason asked, his mental voice sounding tired.

Aoba'a mind was filled with silence before Desire began laughing. 'Does that make Restraint a masochist too?'

This caused them to launch into another rather violent argument about how "fucked up" that was. Aoba sighed, focusing on the sounds of their voices without truly listening to their words. It was their voices that kept him moderately sane in the long hours of solitude in this tiny room. He figured it had probably been a storage closet at one point, but it now served as his own personal prison.

A slight tremor shook the ground beneath him, snapping him out of his daze. The voices were still undeniably loud, still locked in their vicious argument, but he knew how to listen over them. And when he did, he heard fighting. It was a familiar sound, one that sent a wave of pure terror through him. Fighting meant he might be passed on again, given away as a piece offering, or worse, claimed if the other gang won. He hated it here, but he knew what coul happen to him here. This was the known. And while the known was terrible, the unknown was absolutely horrifying.

Pressing himself against the cold wall, he pulled the thin blanket tighter around himself. The voices had stopped fighting when they noticed his distress and wrapped their presense around him in whay he could only describe as a mental hug. Restraint gently stroked his hair and laced their fingers together. Desire crawled into his lap and clung to him. Arms and legs that felt all too real wrapped around his torso, but somehow didn't get in the way of Restraint who was pressed flush against his side. Desire's hot breath ghosted on his neck and a warm nose rubbed against his. In the back of his mind, Aoba knew this comfort was as much for them as it was for him.

Laying in the imaginary embrace of his imaginary friends, Aoba listened as the violent sounds outside slowly died down. At some point Restraint had buried his nose in Aoba's messy blue hair. It tickeled, but wasn't uncomfortable. It was never uncomfortable with these tow. He listened to their breathing to distract himself from the growing silence. It was all he could do, other than wait.

Footsteps echoes outside the door, their rhythm steady and quiet, far different from the muffled suffling he was used to. His throat burned and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The unknown was approaching, and no matter how many times this happened he could never get used to it.

Restraint's thrembling fingered dug into his hair and his breath hitched. Desire was laughing quietly, bu thr laughter qas wet and choked. Aoba was tense all over and chose to simply sit there. He couldn't fight his fate, that would only make things worse. But he also didn't want to submit, he didn't want to give in, and he certainly didn't want to crawl on his hands and knees begging for it. So, he did the only thing he could in his weakened state that probably wouldn't result in a harsh beating. He sat there.

The door was kicked open so suddenly he jerked back. A blinding light flooded the room and burned his eyes. Brilliant afterimages flashed under his eyelids. His imaginary friends' presence faded slightly, but didn't disappear completely. Hot tears stung beneath his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall. They always either loved it or hated it when he cried and he didn't want to risk the latter.

The man at the door stood there, not moving. Aoba heard his breath hitch, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe he hadn't expected to find a sex slave locked in a closet. That wouldn't change what he'd do with him though. They were all the same. Either use him or sell him. Either way they benefitted.

The man took at step inside the room. He wore a nice pair or boot from what Aoba could tell. A strange scent quickly flooded the room. It was calming and gentle, a spice he knew well. Granny would cook with it sometimes and it was in many sweets. It was a nice scent. Cinnamon.


End file.
